Episode 2
"So Sexy She Might Pass Out" is the 2nd episode of Kill la Kill. Plot The episode begins right where the previous one left off, with Ryūko Matoi confronting Satsuki Kiryūin after her win over the Boxing Club president. Before Ryūko is able to get any solid answers out of Satsuki regarding her father's murder, Senketsu tells her that he will soon have to disengage the Life Fiber Synchronization to avoid fatal blood loss. Ryūko complains, asking why Senketsu is drinking so much, but, seeing that she has no choice, she relents and retreats from the academy grounds. In the following scene Ryūko is shown falling off a tram-car into unconsciousness and being surrounded by a cackling Matarō Mankanshoku and his gang. Ryūko wakes up inside the Mankanshoku home with Barazō Mankanshoku hyperventilating on top of her. She initially mistakes him for a pervert and whaps him upside the nose giving him a nasty nose bleed. Ryūko desperately looks around for her Scissor Blade while berating Barazō for daring to make a move on the "Kanto Vagabond and Guitar Case Drifter." Out of nowhere, Mako Mankanshoku appears and hands Ryūko her guitar case. She promptly pulls out her Scissor Blade and warns Mako to stay away from "the pervert." Mako promptly slides up to Barazō and addresses him as "father." Ryūko is speechless for a moment, but immediately apologizes afterwards. Matarō arrives on scene followed by Sukuyo, Mako and Matarō's mother. Later, at dinner, Mako explains that their family runs a back-alley clinic and that her father treated Ryūko's wounds. Meanwhile, the tennis club makes plans to use a tournament to further Honnōji Academy's takeover of the world. During the night, Ryūko recalls how she was introduced to the uniform, and how she came to call him Senketsu. The next day, Ryūko and Mako are walking towards the high school when Mako is suddenly barraged by several tennis ball volleys. It turns out that Mako is a member of the tennis club and the attack was her punishment for missing practice the previous day, despite her being held hostage. Ryūko confronts the Tennis Club Captain, Omiko Hakodate, but is knocked off school property into a waterway when Senketsu fails to activate. She is found by her teacher, Aikurō Mikisugi, who takes her back to his house and, when she awakes, explains that Senketsu is a 'Kamui' that requires her blood to operate. He confirms Ryūko's suspicions that her father made Senketsu and reveals within the Kamui's sleeve, , a red, finger-less, left-handed glove with a built-in syringe designed for Ryūko to conveniently draw blood and feed it to Senketsu. Aikurō promises Ryūko more information if she can defeat the Tennis Club Captain, to which she agrees. She returns to school property to face Omiko and, after some interference from Mako and Sanageyama, end up in a tennis match against her. Ryūko gets off to a rough start, being unable to control her power and several times breaking her tennis racket. She soon finds herself at a score of 0-40. Senketsu encourages her to improvise and she makes a tennis racket with her Scissor Blade's handle. Sanageyama attempts to stop her but it's waved off by Satsuki. Ryūko proceeds to easily outmatch Omiko's Goku Uniform and ultimately destroys it when the opportunity presents itself. Afterwards, Satsuki herself appears before Ryūko to challenge her to a fight wielding a blade called Secret Sword: Bakuzan, that can even cut through a Kamui. Senketsu alerts Ryūko to the fact that she's running low on blood again and Ryūko retreats, vowing to finish her fight with Satsuki the next time they see each other. Characters *Ryūko Matoi *Senketsu *Satsuki Kiryūin *Matarō Mankanshoku *Mako Mankanshoku *Barazō Mankanshoku *Sukuyo Mankanshoku *Shirō Iori *Omiko Hakodate *Aikurō Mikisugi Quotes Navigation Category:Episodes